Oblivion
by Charu
Summary: After that SA-X incident, Samus decides to look for the people that took care of her after her parents died, but that all stops when she gets a call from the federation, a very important one.
1. Chapter 1

Characters, places, and objects may be copyrighted to Nintendo.

---

Data log entry... November 17, 2047

_"After that incident that happened at that research space station, I've quitted on the doing bounties because I just don't have time, I have another mission, a mission to locate the Chozo. I don't know why, but I want to find them, find the people that helped me what I am today, find the people that saved my life, find the people that took care of me. But I don't know if they are any left, planet Zebes, the planet where I was raised by them, used to have them, but all of them were eliminated by those... those... bastards. They were the ones that killed them... they killed them all... I saw it happen, right before my eyes. Some of them, including me, made it out alive. That's when we went in hiding from those bastards. Between that time, they gave me a space suit, which improved my skills a lot. It had technology that we humans don't have yet. Then they gave me this space ship where they taught me the controls of it. By the time I learned everything, they told me I had to go to my home planet. I pleaded for them to let me stay with them, but they all rejected, I had no choice, but to leave. I cried when I left, I cried for the longest time of my life. Their was another planet called Talon IV that had Chozo on its surface, but alas, they were all dead when I was on a mission to find out what that mechanical thing that looked like my greatest enemy ever, Ridley... Oh, just thinking about it makes me angry, he's the one who killed my only family that I barley even knew. I killed him, but then the impossible happens, he came back. It all happened when I received my first official mission, and that was to destroy the mechanical being called "Mother Brain" on Planet Zebes, I was overjoyed when I heard that name, I could finally meet the Chozo again, but then, when I got to its surface, they were all gone, the only remains were their artifacts and carvings. Those things were the only hint that they were here, I was struck, did those so-called Space Pirates killed them off? I will never know, but now my hatred for them is even greater than before. Oh, sorry, I was getting off topic, anyways, when I met Ridley, the one killed my parents, just looking at him made me remember that he killed them, with that wicked smile of his, soaked in my parent's blood. I eliminated him once and for all, well so I thought. He came back when I got a distress call from this research lab that seemed to belong to the Space Pirates. I looked at him and he looked at me, we just stared for what seemed like an hour, but it was only a few second. I chased him, and eliminated him again, but that wasn't the end of it, this time, I saw him again at another research station stealing the last Metroid. We met again on Zebes and I eliminated him once and for all. I haven't seen him since... and I hope I never will. Well, now that my hatred is out of me, I will end this log right now."_

End of Log entry...

As Samus ended the log, she looked out the cockpit window of her space ship; she saw the same thing that she has seen for a long time now. Space, just an empty space filled with glittering stars and some planets. She looked back at the log and sighed.

"When am I going to find you guys," She said to herself in a sad kind of tone. She was still in her space suit, which she very rarely takes off. "Am I ever going to find you guys? I really want to see you guys," she turned back and looked at the empty space again, she started up the ship again by pushing some buttons. She then began to move again, still trying to look for the long lost Chozo people.

After a short while, she was receiving a message from the federation, she just ignored it, she knew it would be some mission that nobody else could do, why couldn't they just look for someone else, She was sure that someone else could do it, they don't need her every time they couldn't successfully complete a mission. She sighed, there was nothing else to do, so she took the message.

"Bounty Hunter, are you there?" Said the male voice that she heard a lot of times when she had a new mission, she didn't like it when he called her "Bounty Hunter", though, she didn't want him to say her name either. So she ignored it.

"Aye captain," she responded back almost in a mocking way. Now she new what he would say next, he would either say "we have a mission for you," or "we have a bounty we want you to get," So she waited for his response.

"We need you to come to our base, we have something very important we need to show you," to her surprise, he didn't say any of those things she imaged he would say.

"What is it?" She asked acting impatient.

"We found something in our territory that seemed to be the remains of a creature, and we don't know what it is. We are already looking it up what it is, but we can't seem to find any data of what it is. I know this may sound crazy, but we are asking you to tell us what it is because it has some of planet Zebes's DNA on it and you were on that planet so you may know what it is," he said in a calmly voice. Samus was now surprised that he said "Planet Zebes".

"What planet did you say?" She asked still acting impatient like and making sure she heard right.

"I said Plant Zebes, why?" Samus, now sure on what he said turned the ship around to where the federation's base was.

"I'll be there right away, it may take awhile," She responded still hiding the fact that she wanted to know what was going on. She turned the transmitter off and went full speed towards where they were. She had to know what it was she just had to.

After a few days of going full speed and refueling, she finally made it to the base. It was huge, bigger than any other space station in this galaxy. She could take off her helmet because it had atmosphere, but she preferred that she would to keep her helmet, and the rest of her suit on. She landed on the landing base; patrolmen were already inspecting the ship, the door opened by itself as it always does when she lands. She got out of the ship, where the patrols were staring at her. She wanted to punch them, but she knew what the consequences were if she did, so she walked to the entrance, opened the door, and walked in the many hallways within the base.


	2. Chapter 2

As Samus was walking through the many hallways, she saw many rooms that seemed to belong to a research facility. If she had her helmet off, she would smell the medicines and other kind of things that she wouldn't want to go through her nose. She gagged at the thought of the smell if she did have her helmet off. But she ignored it and continued through the hallway towards where he was. She had no clue on how to get there, but she would just have to find it herself. She saw some people when she was trying to find where he was, they all gave huge stares at Samus that Samus almost was about to blast them up with her arm cannon, but she knew if she done that, then the federation will have her head. So she just ignored them all and continued on. When she was hopelessly lost, she ask one of the workers here, some of them didn't say anything because they were either to scare to say anything, or they were in awe that they finally get to see the legendary bounty hunter. Samus didn't mind though as she was expecting when she first set foot on this very base. She continued on until she finally saw someone that actually talked to her, she asked him if he knew where the captain of the place was. He showed Samus that he was in Research lab F, which was all the way in the back of the base. He put in a 3D map into her helmet; she thanked him and began to walk to Research lab F.

When she finally got there, the captain was waiting in the middle of the room, holding something. Samus walked up to him and gave him a salute since she knew that everyone here was acquired to salute to the captain.

"That would be unnecessary Bounty Hunter, we have something that we need you to tell us," he said looking serious, he held up a little container that seems to contain a piece of rotten flesh. "Do you know what this is?" He asked. Samus looked and rolled her eyes.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not some rocket scientist that knows what every creature is!" She yelled out, angry as she was, she was speaking the truth.

"That's what I thought you were going say," He said calmly. "So we took the liberty of cloning it to what the creature use to look like."

"All right then... lets see it then," she said impatiently wanting to know what it is. They walked out of the research lab with the captain leading the way, Samus didn't know what she was about to see, but she hoped that it was something good, or else she wasted time on coming here. They continued to walk through the many hallways until they stopped by a door that was labeled "Cloning Room A". The captain opened it up with a keycard that only the higher ranked scientist use to go in and out of the room. It was very rare that they would let some outsider in. As they went in, Samus looked around the room to see lots of cloned creatures that had no life in them. Samus continued to look around until the captain pointed at something. Samus looked where he was pointing and almost was shocked on what she saw.

"That's the thing we cloned from the sample we found, we used the DNA from it and we got this, the only problem is we never saw this creature before, but looking at it reminds of some story that we used to have flying about here. In fact, what I heard of the story fits the description of that creature, but I, and the other guys here thought that it was some made up story to entertain us." Samus not even listening to him continued to look at what was inside the big glass tube. It was her most hated enemy in the whole universe. Ridley. She knew it was just an outer skin, but she still despised it more than ever. She then looked back at the captain, even though he couldn't see her expression, she was very angry and pissed.

"Get rid of it, now!" She screamed. "Do whatever it takes to get rid of it!"

"Why miss?" He asked.

"Because..." she paused for a moment, she didn't want to reveal her dark past about what happened. "Because, it's very dangerous and the Space Pirates could use it to rule the universe," there was silence for a second before he spoke again.

"I see... but before I eliminate the two samples, can you tell me what it is?"

"It's... a... space dragon..." She said wanting to get out of the subject and let it be forgotten forever.

"I've heard of them, never seen one myself or the rest of the crew, that's why I didn't know what it was, but other than this, I also had a mission for you," Samus was relieved that he was talking about something else, but not exactly what she wanted to hear.

"What is it?" She asked impatiently.

"Well, we have this bounty that no one can seem to catch, so if you would, could you find this bounty and bring him here,"

"Um... can I at least get a description of the bounty?" She asked kind of annoyed.

"Oh yeah, I seem to have forgotten, well, the bounty rides a green medium size space ship with a big symbol that has big circle in the center of a triangle that one little circle on each tip on the triangle, it was last seen near Earth. Think you can handle the job?"

"Heh, I've done bounties better than this." She said with a kind of a smirk on her face.

"Ok then, then I guess this shouldn't be a problem for a fine Bounty Hunter like you," he said signaling her to follow him out of the "Cloning Room". He inserted the same keycard he used last time, the doors opened, leading them to the hallways again.

"You want me to walk you out of here?" He asked her.

"No, I have a map of the place already," She responded back trying to sound like if she were saying, "back off".

"Ok, and don't worry, I'll get rid of the samples," Samus nodded and walked away.

She walked out of the dreaded place and into the outside where the patrolmen were still checking the ship, when Samus came near them; they backed off and stared at her.

"Freaks," she said to herself as she walked to the door hatch and entered her ship, she started it up and lifted off the landing base. "So, my next bounty is near Earth eh? This should be easy." She said to herself as she headed towards the direction where Earth is.

--

Years later, a person ventured to a trashed base that seemed to be abandoned for quite some time, he saw a space ship that belonged to the legendary bounty hunter, he went towards it and opened the rusted, old, hatch. He went in and found surprisingly that the computer was still working, he found a log entry, and he began to download the entry.

Data log entry, December 3, 2047

_I was called down to the base for something I had to see and tell them what it was, when I found out what it was, I was shocked that it was my worst enemy. Ridley. Even though it wasn't real, I hated it dearly, and I hated them for cloning that disgusting thing. Well, it looked like I do have a bounty to catch, because right after the captain showed me the hideous thing I wanted destroyed, he told me that there was a bounty that nobody can get. So I went off to go get it and get a reward as usual, but when I found the bounty, I found out that..._

_Data log corrupted, please try again..._

"Aw, this dang piece of contraption," he said trying to find out what happened.

--

Yeah, before anyone starts to point fingers at me saying why did I do that in the last part, it's because I want to try something new. What I'm trying to do is that every chapter, the last part will have that same data log, only updated each time the main story continues, lets just say it's kind of like a summary to the whole story, I added the person to put some humor into it so it wouldn't be boring to read.


	3. Chapter 3

As Samus headed towards her home planet, Earth. She stared at the empty space again; she still wanted to find the Chozo, the guys that took care of her when she needed them very badly. She still remembers what happen on the K2-L. She remembered what it was like before the Space Pirates came; it was peaceful and busy at the same time. She lived happily with her parents, always playing together, always taking care of her, always giving her kisses when she goes to bed. That all ended when the Space Pirates began to raid the K2-L, she doesn't know how she managed to survive, but she wished she were with her parents. Now it's too late to do that because now... she has a reason to live, a reason to go on in the cold, lonely place we call the universe. It's because to search for the remains of the Chozo people, to reunite with the lost ones she thought were gone and forgotten. She doesn't know when she will find them, but someday, she might as well see them, or at least that what she hopes for. Even if they are extinct, she will continue to look until she couldn't look any further. But for now, she also has another reason, to take revenge from the deaths of all those that were killed on the K2-L. Never will she forgive them for what they had done, if she had to go to the very edge of the universe just to eliminate them all. Everyone would congratulate her, but there is no need as she still had another mission that may take a lifetime to accomplish, and that mission is... to reunite to her love ones.

As Samus saw the misty planet in the distance, she got out of the trance and prepared to look for the bounty she was after, it couldn't be that hard to spot. Samus looked at the other planets that seem to look hungry for attention, if Samus knew they had feelings, she would understand how she feels as she feels lonely to sometimes. Everyone seems to like the fact they have a bounty hunter that seems to be the best of them all, but when Samus actually meets them, they all stare at her in fright. That's why Samus hates it when they stare at her and not just talk to her, she wouldn't mind if she had someone to talk to her right now, but alas, that may never happen, well, not in her life time. Maybe the next one would be much better than being alone and feared throughout the universe. She stopped looking at the lonely planets and began to look for her bounty, well, if the bounty was stupid enough to be still at Earth, then it shouldn't be that hard to catch it. She began to go full speed towards her home planet, which she only been on once when she was still young, she remembered it like it was yesterday, entering the Earth's atmosphere and landing in a clear open field filled with flowers that move when the wind blew. She got out of her space ship and looked at the flowers, she hasn't seen flowers before, so you could imagine how it was like seeing flowers for the first time. She thought they were beautiful like if they were jewelry all around her. She stayed on the planet for a short while before something bad happened to her, everyone didn't seem to like her because of what she was wearing, they thought she was some murderer, she even had the police go after her because of what people were saying. She tried to remember how it happened, but she couldn't seem to remember, well, it was for the best to forget about it, as it was one of her least favorite memory. That's when she did the impossible; she did things that no ordinary bounty hunter could do, that's how she got her name. The Legendary Bounty Hunter, it was a crummy name for her, but she didn't mine at all. That's when she got her first official mission, but its best to just forget about it as it was a long, and deadly mission that had her most hated enemy part of it.

As Samus got closer and closer to her planet, she began to see some space ships roaming about. None of them seem to be the bounty though. When she finally came across the ship that fitted the description perfectly, she turned on her transmitter to talk the bounty out of fighting. She didn't like talking to them, they always gave bad remarks about her and they always seem to go with violence.

"Are you the bounty that the Federation wants?" She asked thinking that was a stupid question, but she wanted to see how the bounty reacted for a good laugh.

"Maybe... maybe not, I'm not the one to decide," responded the bounty that had the most handsome voice she ever heard of.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked confusingly.

"I've done lots of bad things, I have no reason to live, not anymore. Why don't you just kill me right now and get it over with. It's much better than going to a nasty old prison," He responded not even answering her question. Samus now felt for him, he was just like her, only much more worse, but she had to do it or the federation would go after her head on the spot. She couldn't kill him either, if she did, she wouldn't get a reward, the reward she would get was that she murdered a poor person that seem to understand what he has done wrong. She had no choice but to take him back.

"I'm sorry, but I must turn you in," she responded.

"NO! I WANT TO DIE!!!" He screamed. "I WANT ALL OF THIS TO END!!! You're just like the rest of them; you have to turn me in to a prison where I will be tortured forever until I finally die from disease or something! If you won't help me, then I'll kill you!" And just like that, he began to fire at Samus, Samus seeing this got out of the way from his line of fire and began to attack. She had no choice but to attack, he was going insane. She fired some missiles at him, but he dodged them with incredible speed. He then fired some shots that seem to penetrate through the ships armor.

"If you want to play rough, then I'll play rough," Samus said to herself. She fired some homing missiles, it was impossible for him to escape that, but done the impossible and somehow made the homing missiles go right back at her. With quick thinking, Samus moved towards her target and made the homing missiles follow her. As she was about to crash to her target's ship, she pulled up as the homing missiles made contact with the ship; there was a huge explosion, which Samus got of just in time. As she saw some parts of the ship flying, she hoped that she hadn't killed the bounty. As the explosion stopped, she saw the ship, but badly trashed, she tried to see if she could contact him.

"Hey, come in, are you still alive?" She asked hopefully wanting a response. She heard crying through her transmitter, was he hurt badly? "You there?" She asked again.

"Please... don't take me to prison," he responded still crying.

"Sorry, I have to, it's my orders," she responded.

"Please, spare me, I don't want to go to prison, I just want to die... is that so hard to do?" He responded begging her to kill him. Samus didn't know what to do; she hasn't dealt with someone who wants to die before. "Please, just kill me right now, I want it all to end..." he kept repeating.

"I can't... I have my orders!" she responded back harshly.

"Why... why must you be so cruel? I only ask for one favor..."

"I just can't... it's not my orders, it's the federation's orders to turn you in," Samus responded the best she could. There was silence for a minute before he responded.

"Very well then... take me there, it seems talking to you is pointless..." he responded still crying. Samus went to his ship and attached it to her ship, and then they were off, back to the base.

On the way there, Samus felt guilty of taking him there, she had no problem before, but somehow, this person was different, it was like she was seeing her future self.

"I was first born on Earth," he said calmly through the transmitter. Samus looked at her transmitter for a minute before she responded.

"Yeah..."

"I had horrible parents, they didn't take care of me. They always were stealing from people, they treated me that I was a just apiece of shit that had no meaning. That's why I killed them; I killed my parents with my own hands. Their screams filled the air as I ripped out their organs. There was blood everywhere, they tried to escape, but I had the doors locked and the windows locked and boarded. When I was finished with them, their corpse were mutilated and deformed. I was happy that they were gone, but sad that I had to kill just to stop the pain they were doing to me. I knew now that I was a criminal and I would be chased after. So I went into hiding and made up a symbol. To me, it meant something, but to everyone else, they had no idea what it meant. After 10 years, I've killed more people than anyone could imagine, I knew this universe wasn't safe with me living, I wanted to kill myself, but I never had the courage to, so I did more bad deeds until someone killed me. No one did, they just wanted to turn me in and get their reward. I didn't want that, I wanted to die, but no one listened to me so I killed them. I built my own space ship after I was really wanted and I was on paper. I went to space and was above Earth, waiting for someone that could actually kill me on the spot. No one did, they all wanted that reward so bad. You're like the rest of them; you're going to turn me in, for what, for cash, that's what. You're a disgusting, pathetic, selfish person that is greedy!" Samus hearing the insults began to think to herself, is what he is saying true? That's all that went through her mind. "So now, I have to suffer more by going to prison, why can't you just kill me? Oh sure, they have death sentence, but that's more torture than I can handle because they take their time, making me suffer even more!"

"Listen!" Samus finally responded. "You're acting crazy, calm down."

"Calm down? How am I supposed to do that!?!? Huh? How am I supposed to calm down?" He responded demanding an answer. "I'm going to prison and I'm going to be tortured there until I die! How am I supposed to calm down?" Right after that, there was an alarm sound; it was a distress call coming from the base. Samus couldn't believe what she was seeing, how could the base be in that much of a trouble?

"Why now? Could it be that, oh no..." Samus said to herself, she didn't want to know what was happening, as she feared the worst.

As they got to the base, she saw what was happening, she couldn't believe what she saw, it was impossible. The Space Pirates have broke into the base, and some of them right now were firing at her. She could barley see them, but she did see there disgusting outer skeleton. She fired some lasers of her own at them; all of them that were in the lasers path were eliminated. She continued firing until the landing base was clear. She opened her transmitter again to tell him.

"We're here."

"I know, but what were those things doing there?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," she said. "And you're coming with me." As Samus landed, she detached the ship and set it down, she then got out of her ship and proceeded to open his ship, but he was already out waiting for her. Samus saw that he wasn't an ugly beast, but he saw that he was handsome and beautiful like a rock star. His hair was blonde and very shiny, he had blue eyes that seem to sparkle if there was any light shining towards him, and his skin seemed to be free of acme. Though, the clothes that he was wearing were torn and looked like he worn them for years, and he also looked like he was crying his eyes out. "Wow, I didn't expect you to look this good, though what you wear is very surprising," she said trying not to offend him.

"Since those things are here, am I not going to prison?" He asked ignoring Samus's comments.

"Oh, you are, but maybe not just here," she said to him.

"You know, I never saw what you looked like, could you take off that suit?" He asked, Samus was annoyed now.

"I never take off my suit," she said trying to sound like if she was saying to someone to back off. Samus began to walk to the entrance, which seems to be ripped opened, the other one followed.

--

The person that was trying to find out what happen next finally got it to work again.

Data Log Entry, December 3, 2047

_I was called down to the base for something I had to see and tell them what it was, when I found out what it was, I was shocked that it was my worst enemy. Ridley. Even though it wasn't real, I hated it dearly, and I hated them for cloning that disgusting thing. Well, it looked like I do have a bounty to catch, because right after the captain showed me the hideous thing I wanted destroyed, he told me that there was a bounty that nobody can get. So I went off to go get it and get a reward as usual, but when I found the bounty, I found out that the bounty was not only crazy, but he wanted me to kill him, I rejected he was going to kill me, he seemed impossible to get, but I got him by using homing missiles. I thought I was goner because somehow, he made the homing missiles go right back into me, well I out smarted him because I use quick thinking and made the homing missiles go straight back at him. After that, he was begging for me not to take him in, but I had to, it was an order from the federation. So I took him there, but on the way there, he told e about his past. How nice of him, he was practically giving me information to tell to the federation, but I also felt guilty, he seemed to have a harder life than me. I didn't know there was anyone in the universe that had harder life's to go through than me. After he told me, I got a distress signal from the base, I was shocked, how could that happen? I thought that the federation was very well protected. Well, when I got there, guess who were invading the base, the Space Pirates. I thought they were hiding because their species were almost extinct. They must be after one thing; they are after that sample that the captain had. Why didn't he get rid of it like I asked him to? Now I know what's happening, and I got to stop it before it happens, but when I..._

Data Log corrupted, please try again

The person was getting rather angry, why did it keep corrupting? Probably because the ship was old and rusted.


End file.
